1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing for an electronic device and a method for making the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Housings of portable electronic devices are usually made of plastic or metal. Although plastic housings can be formed easily by injection molding, they are not very strong and not very resistant to abrasion. Although metal housings are stronger and have greater abrasion resistance, they are electrically conductive, which may cause them to interfere with communication signals.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.